


Beautiful (adj)

by Chiwacchi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Anxiety, Beauty - Freeform, F/M, IF, Love, M/M, Multi, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Other, Romance, Shy MC, headcannon, mc problem, positivity, relationship, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwacchi/pseuds/Chiwacchi
Summary: MC has high anxiety and low confidence. They have never shown themselves and purposefully cover selves up when passing the cameras, just so they cannot be seen. Seven who really admires MC wants to express how they feel and try to give them some confidence with a phone call.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 47





	Beautiful (adj)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please remember that anxiety is a big issue and it is not acknowledged so well. 
> 
> Please try and be kind to those who really struggle with it. Be kind, respectful and caring. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> Sorry. I haven't written in a very long time.   
> Please forgive me, if you come to dislike it.

“Seven… No… Saeyoung… “

Another phone call, another long stream of messages. They couldn’t bare it anymore. It’s been so long since they had any human contact, since they had stumbled across the messenger. It’s not that They had been frightened to introduce their physical form… No, they were. Incredibly frightened.   
It had stressed them out, to the point they couldn’t think anymore. 

Their fingers trailed across the screen of their cell phone, barely being able to contain their emotion. A single tear drops falling delicately against the glass screen, they pulled their knees up till they were close enough to bury their face hard against it. They were sick and tired of all of it. The names people plaster; the things strangers heckle at them from moving vehicles… it made them feel like they were the most disgusting person in the world… In the whole universe. It wasn’t the first or only time it had occurred.   
Growing up in a small town, they were often bullied for being shy; awkward, nervous. They had a small group of friends, who left them as soon as they realised how different they were from them. It made them feel like a problem. Like they were the issue. 

With that… it really affected their mental health and anxiety. Their anxiety was what was stopping them from posting any photos of themselves on the messenger. Even when Yoosung or ZEN gave them positive messages. 

Ping… ping… 

Side glance. 

“Saeyoung…”

He sent through his usual joke or two. He was very happy today, or at least appeared like he was happy. 

They shared everything together. They truly were very fond of each other, but Seven was very curious about how MC looked. He was able to have the cameras set up and everything, but the problem was… MC made it excruciatingly tough to give him even a glimpse of their appearance. They always had a hoodie on indoors, so the hood would go up whenever they pass the cameras. 

“MC… Look. I think I figured it out.”  
“I’m not the most… attractive person alive. Inside or out, but…”  
“I want to tell you this over the phone. I really want to see you… “

“In person. I like you… so… even if you were different… We can be different together!  
That’s what makes us special.  
” 

You… had never had someone say something so… caring before. Opening your contacts up, before you even gave it a second thought, you rang Seven. 

“You called! Haaa…. Thank you…” 

He sounded exhausted, but as he carried on. “Uhmm… um… um…! Haha…. I’m totally befuddled right now! I drank four cans of PHD Pepper before typing that message to you, but--- Haa…. I’m so nervous to ask you again…. And… tell you how much… “ 

Waiting, almost anticipating hearing those words in your ears. You’re almost tightening your grip on your phone, hoping that he doesn’t make it into some corny joke. 

“… You mean to me. I like you… a lot. I just… I’m so curious! Hahaha…. But… Can I ask? I shall~” 

“Are you unconfident….? Has anyone ever… been mean to you? Besides Jumin…? He’s a meanie, chu!~” 

His little ‘chu’ makes you giggle momentarily. It felt so good to hear his voice. It was incredibly comforting.   
“It’s okay to feel unconfident. I do… I’m unconfident all the time… I think… I might crash one day! BOOOOOM! Like that! Like an error! Hah… But, what’s important…. Is you. You’re beautiful. I’ve never physically seen you or have seen pictures. You’re so good at hiding that, but as a person… You’re beautiful. Lovely… Gorgeous… I love you for that---!” 

“…Please don’t ever take to heart anything nasty anyone says, okay? You can reassure me of that, right? Remember, that I’ll always love you. You’re my one and only. You’re special!” 

“That’s why… If we’re together, we’d be a power, different special duo! Yay!” 

For some reason, that speech… or at least it was an ever-flowing line of words that filled them up with a bit of confidence, it made them forget what they were crying about in the first place. It made them feel… warm. Loved. If they felt this feeling sooner…   
“Saeyoung….

I’ll send you a photo, but keep it a secret…”

They muttered quietly over the speaker phone. 

“Yay! Got it! Our special love secret. Oops.”  
The two of you chuckled and continued your conversation over the phone till the late evening, sharing their interests and just the usual.


End file.
